


Stop touching my Omega

by FallenAngelForever



Series: The Omegas [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Boypussy, M/M, Mates, Pack, Public Claiming, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelForever/pseuds/FallenAngelForever
Summary: Takeda is a few days away from his heat and the other Alphas cant keep their hands to themselves. Ukai isn't happy and decides to show his pack who his omega belongs too.





	1. Chapter 1

Some Information 

Alphas - Tall, Strong and born leaders. They are very possessive and protective of their omegas, they can knot during sex, also they have ruts where they are filled with a need to breed every six months.

Omegas- Because there are no females, omegas have a Boypussy (Vagina) and can get pregnant, they are very horny and usually have sex multiple times a day with different Alphas. They have heats every six months.

Mates - An Alpha and Omega can become mates during sex if the Alpha bites the omegas scent glands in the neck.

It is normal for omegas to have a lot of sex and in public, no one cares

Dominance battles - In every pack there is an Head Alpha and when another Alpha challenges him they will fight and the winner fucks the loser to prove he is head Alpha.


	2. Takeda is my Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda is a few days away from his heat and the other Alphas cant keep their hands to themselves. Ukai isn't happy and decides to show his pack who his omega belongs too.

Ukai wasn't happy, they have a game against Nekoma is three weeks and no one is concentrating,

All the alphas kept finding a reason to touch Takeda, his mate was a few days away from his heat and smelled delicious.

The Omegas werent happy with being ignored by the alphas, so the practice was full of missed spikes, failed receives and fights,

Ukai was loosing it, he had enough and it was time for him to do something about it.

"Okay that`s enough, everyone gather around now" Ukai yelled

Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around their Coach/Head Alpha , "Sit down" he said and the team obeyed 

Pulling Takeda into his lap, he already felt calmer

"Now I am not happy, none of you have been concentrating today and worse of all you have been touching my mate" the last part he said with a growl aimed at the Alphas of the pack.

The Alphas looked guilty, they know it was wrong especially as Ukai had told them he is planning on breeding Takeda on his next heat.

Looking at Ukai they noticed he was dry humping Takeda

"He is mine" Ukai snarled as he push Takeda onto all fours,

Ukai pulled down Takeda pants and dipped a finger into his pussy, Takeda moaned "more Alpha, please Alpha"

Smirking Ukai slid a second finger into his mate and began to pump them in and out harshly.

"Want more baby?" 

"Yes Alpha, I need you" Takeda moaned

Ukai pushed him down and lined his cock up with Takeda pussy before sinking into him

He began a brutal pace, making sure his omega knew he belonged to him

Takeda moans again and presses his face into his arms, letting himself be fucked.

“God, just look at that beautiful pussy, stretched so wide around me,” Ukai thrusts becoming more rough, he was losing himself to the Alpha inside 

He’s moaning constantly now, Keishin’s name falling out of his mouth. “Taking my cock so good, so good.”

Takeda nods, besides himself with the pleasure he feels. He looked up and saw the younger alphas staring right back at him and he cant blame them, 

he must look a picture, legs spread wide and pussy being pounded, fingers grappling and searching for leverage as he fucks back, sobbing out.

“Take it, that’s right,” Ukai groans out above him, shoving Takeda’s hips back with every thrust. “Fuck, your tight little pussy is just swallowing me up"

"Harder Keishin" Takeda moaning pushing back on his mates cock

Another moan to the left of his drew his attention and Takeda saw Nishinoya riding Asahi cock and to his right Sugawara was giving Daichi a blowjob.

Suddenly he felt the base of the cock inside him start to expand, locking him and his mate in place

Ukai pumped what felt like gallon after gallon cum inside him.

Ukai wrapped his arms around Takeda and lay next to him on the floor and one by one the rest of their pack lay around them as a puppy pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its pretty short but its my first time writing a sex scene so how was it? I also want to write more chapters with different pairings and scenarios, let me know if there are any pairings or scenarios you want to see.


End file.
